User talk:DaMaelstromGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninjago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DaMaelstromGuy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- King Joe (Talk) 13:35, October 9, 2011 Awesome, and Welcome to the wiki! My hope is to one day get this wiki up to snuff for a spotlight, and to integrate it into Wiki Metru Forums. You should check it out, theres a link on the main page. Thanks for all the spectacular edits, but I do want to ask that you not post 2012 information until we have actual confirmation from Lego, and not leaked images. Lego would most likely ask us to take the information down anyway. Alright? I look forward to working with you on the Ninjago wiki! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 15:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I saw a video on YouTube that had pictures from a magazine showing the 2012 sets. That's'' ''where I got the information. You can take down the page, but don't forget the information for when they do come out. DaMaelstromGuy 16:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I won't! And when they do come out, there will be much more information to put up here! Thanks so much for all your help! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 17:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Shykid Please do not call other users names, even if you suspect them of adding spam to an article. If you think it has been added, please contact me on my talk page, not the talk page of the page in question. Thank you. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 23:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Listen. He's a new user, and doesn't quite understand everything that goes on here. Also, he told me that the information on Frakpjaw was from a Ninjago book that he owns, and I am working with him to get it put back up properly. I will not be banning him, although I will inform him about the categories. I already talked with him about the Frakjaw page. I understand and appreciate your concern, but there is no cause for it as of yet. He's just a new wikia user. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 15:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I promise I will never edit anything in this wiki again. Shykid 15:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I will still post blogs and comments on talk page though, but I will not do anything to a page. Shykid 17:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, maybe I will start editing pages again, but I don't want to do anything wrong again. Perhaps you can teach me how to edit pages. Shykid 23:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait, nevermind, I might not edit things on this wiki again because I am getting my LEGO Universe membership. Besides, I am basically killing this wiki because of my lack of editing skills.Shykid 23:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I know LEGO Universe is going to end, I'm just getting a one month membership, oh and maybe you and I can meet in LEGO Universe. Shykid 01:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I AGREE WITH THE PYTHOR BEING YOUR FAVORITE SEREPENTINE.User:Pythor9449 (talk) November 12,2012 6:48